


Truth, Tricks, and Pocky Sticks

by awakened_treepanda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), And a hint or two of angst, Because this is truth or dare anything goes, F/M, Fluff, Honorifics, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spoilers for Rantaro's Free Time Events, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: It was a peaceful Friday night at the Harmony dorms, but a certain subject's been weighing on Shuuichi's mind. He didn't think it'd get resolved so easily with a mere game or truth or dare, along with other concerns.





	Truth, Tricks, and Pocky Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Take this crappy 3K SaiOuma oneshot that happened because DRA birthday.
> 
> Set in the middle of their 2nd year at HPA.  
> ~Panda

“Momota-chan! Truth or dare?”

  


“Dare!” the astronaut-in-training declared without hesitation. “You’re not getting any blackmail material outta me!” Beside him, Maki facepalmed.

  


Shuuichi sat cross-legged on the floor, watching with mild amusement as Kokichi whispered something into Kaito’s ear. Prior to this, he had been spending his uneventful Friday night in the Harmony dorms, deep in thought on his bed when he suddenly received a knock on his door.

  


_“Hi, Saihara-kun,” Tsumugi’s smile greeted him after he opened the door. “Wanna play truth or dare with us?”_

  


With nothing better to do, Shuuichi followed the cosplayer into— for whatever reason— Rantarou’s dorm room, where some of his classmates were already there, surrounding a small table filled with various snacks. Kaito sent him a casual wave and patted at the empty space next to him, only for Kokichi to immediately occupy said spot and eagerly pat at his now empty side instead. Ignoring the purple-haired boys to her right, Maki sent him a small nod, followed by Kirumi’s polite salutations. On the desk chair backwards, Rantarou offered him a cool smile. Tsumugi took her spot at the adventurer’s left, nabbing a box of pocky from the table, and signaled to resume the game, rousing Himiko from her slumber on the bed. Much to Kaito’s chagrin, Shuuichi sat next to the Supreme Leader, receiving a bear plushie from the magician for his troubles.

  


“Psh, that’s it?” Kaito scoffed upon hearing Kokichi’s dare. “Not a challenge for the Luminary of the Stars!”

  


“Nishishi...You’d be surprised.” The shorter boy smirked. Everyone watched cluelessly as Kaito got up, walked to the closet in the corner, and promptly shut himself inside.

  


Shuuichi blinked, turning to the occupied furniture. “Uh, what are you—”

  


“It’s part of the dare,” Kokichi explained, grinning. “He’s gonna stay in there until someone says a certain word or phrase.”

  


“Don’t worry ‘bout me!” the astronaut-in-training hollered, voice muffled but clear. “There’s a light in here, so I’ll be fine!”

  


“Idiot…” Maki muttered.

  


Tsumugi cleared her throat. “Normally it’d be the turn of the person on the left of the truth or dare giver, but since you’re new, Saihara-kun, you go next!”

  


“Huh? Oh, okay.” Shuuichi took a moment to scan the faces of his classmates, briefly landing on a familiar set of violet eyes. He recalled what he had been pondering earlier in his room.

  


“Ouma-kun,” he said, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. “Truth or dare?”

  


“Hmm?” The liar faced him, questioning. He made a show of thinking long and hard before answering with a happy-go-lucky, “Truth!”

  


Grey-gold met violet. “Do you mind if I tell them?”

  


Their fingers brushed under the table.

  


For a second, Kokichi’s expression became blank, devoid of emotion. But his cheery facade was back in an instant, and he shrugged. “Not at all! Feel free to do so, Saihara-chan.”

  


Shuuichi let out a relieved sigh, and belatedly noticed that five pairs of eyes were now staring at them. One pair in particular barely containing their interest.

  


“Hey, hey, what was that all about?” Tsumugi leaned forward, glasses gleaming.

  


Himiko yawned. “Not that I care, but...are you guys hiding something?”

  


Maki quirked an eyebrow at him, while Kirumi remained impassive. Only Rantarou seemed to have understood their conversation, mouth curved upwards slightly and sending Kokichi a knowing look that was pointedly ignored.

  


“Huh? What? What’s going on?” Kaito asked through the closet.

  


“None of your business, Mr. Luminary of the Stupid!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out to the furniture, which made a threatening noise as if sensing the childish gesture. “Also, it’s your turn, so get on with it!”

  


“Wait, what about—”

  


“Shut up, Ouma, I know!” Kaito growled. “Toujou, truth or dare!”

  


While Rantarou comforted a pouting Tsumugi, Kirumi hummed and replied, “I suppose I’ll go with truth.”

  


If he were visible, Shuuichi imagined his best friend would be scratching his head in thought. “Truth, huh? Well, there _is_ something I’ve always wanted to ask you…”

  


“I shall answer it to the best of my ability.”

  


“Do you actually care about us?”

  


Silence. “...I beg your pardon?”

  


“Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong,” Kaito quickly replied. “I mean, do you actually like us or think of us as friends? I know that it’s your duty and all as a maid to serve others— which you do a _really_ good job at, seriously, what the hell— but sometimes I wonder if you’re just helping out _because_ it’s your duty. Don’t get me wrong, I— _We’re_ grateful, but if you were helping me out just because I asked you to and it’s your job, I’d feel better if you didn’t help me out at all.”

  


Tension engulfed the room. Admittedly, Kaito’s question had crossed Shuuichi’s mind at some point in the time he’d known the maid; after all, duty can be easily misinterpreted as goodwill, and vice versa. Across him, Kirumi closed her eyes for a moment, likely to collect her thoughts, before her dignified voice cut through the atmosphere.

  


“As a maid, it is indeed my duty to serve you all. But I chose to become a maid for a reason.” Her lips curled into a smile. “I find happiness in serving others, regardless of their circumstances. Even if I was not asked to, I would still help someone, because I find myself unable to ignore those in need of assistance. The same applies to all of you.” She looked each person in the eye. “Unless prohibited, I would attend to each of your needs, not because I am the Ultimate Maid, but simply because I wish to help the peers I’ve come to know as my friends.”

  


The lack of response that followed Kirumi’s admission indicated that her words were not being taken for granted. Even the more self-centered people present seemed to have been touched by the maid’s sincerity.

  


“I...I see,” Kaito eventually replied. Shuuichi assumed he had been stunned speechless. “Thanks, Toujou. Glad to know I’m friends with such an amazing person.”

  


Kirumi muffled her chuckle with a gloved hand. “Likewise.”

  


“Th-That was such a heartfelt conversation…!” Tsumugi wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m so glad I got to witness such a MomoToujou moment—” 

  


“Ugh, Shirogane-chan, you suck at ship names.”

  


“—Anyway, Toujou-san, if you will.”

  


The maid nodded. “If I must choose, then...Amami-kun.”

  


“Dare,” the adventurer said readily, appearing confident. “What’ll you have me do?”

  


* * *

  


“I admit: I did not see this coming.” Rantarou sounded more thoughtful than anything as a clean shoe lay precariously atop his head. In the background, a confused Kaito was asking for someone to tell him what was happening.

  


“My apologies, but Yonaga-san had requested me to find more attendees for her self-organized sermon pertaining to her god, and I did not wish to force anyone to attend against their will, so I had to come up with other means.” Shuuichi detected a hint of amusement in Kirumi’s tone. “She will be happy to know that you’ll be attending should that shoe fall off your head, Amami-kun.”

  


Tsumugi was snorting into her hand. Kokichi wasn’t even trying to contain his laughter.

  


“Ahaha...I’ll have to give this dare my all, then,” he joked, but it was clear that he was a bit unnerved. “Um, well...Yumeno-san. Truth or dare?”

  


“It’ll be a pain either way,” Himiko grumbled, “but...dare.”

  


“Oh? Is the resident lazy butt actually being active for once?” the resident liar asked, sneering.

  


“Shut up, Ouma. I just feel like it.” She looked away with a pout, hugging a pillow like a small child.

  


Perhaps that was what possessed Rantarou to say, “Call me ‘big brother.’”

  


“Huh?”

  


“N-Nyeh?!”

  


“Did— Did I hear that right? Harumaki, _did I hear that right?_ ”

  


“Eh?” Even Kokichi was dumbfounded.

  


“Ah, sorry, I kinda just blurted that out,” the adventurer apologized, rubbing his neck and smiling sheepishly. “I guess you just reminded me of one of my sisters for a moment and I...”

  


His smile turned somber. “...I really miss them.”

  


The air of melancholy snuffed out any lingering disbelief in the room. Everyone had learned of Rantarou’s family circumstances one way or another, some even volunteering to help him, but nobody could find even the smallest of leads. While the Ultimate Adventurer was miles away from giving up, nobody could deny that it was a hopeless situation.

  


“...ther.”

  


Everyone turned to the magician.

  


“Hm? Yumeno-san, did you say something?” Rantarou asked.

  


“B-Big…” Himiko was blushing in complete and utter embarrassment, but her eyes held an emotion rarely seen in them— determination. “B-Brother! Big brother! There!”

  


With a soft whine, she flopped onto the bed, burying her face into a pillow. Tsumugi was quick to sit by her side and start calming her down. Meanwhile, a certain maid called for everyone’s attention.

  


“If I may,” Kirumi said, “I believe Yumeno-san has, in her own way, expressed herself on the matter at hand.” Her gaze pierced Rantarou. “It is rather unlike you to sound so defeated, Amami-kun.”

  


“Yeah! You gotta sound more confident in yourself when talking about your sisters, Amami! Otherwise, it’d seem like you’d given up!” Kaito followed fervently.

  


“Nishishi, Yumeno-chan’s really embarrassed, huh?” Kokichi snickered, adding a cheerless, “But she embarrassed herself for your sake, Amami-chan.”

  


“Amami-kun.” Shuuichi looked at the adventurer. “We know how hopeless your situation may be, but we also know how much your sisters mean to you. Things aren’t looking good right now, but don’t beat yourself up about it. You’ll find them— No, _we’ll_ find them. You made me promise to help you, after all, remember?”

  


Rantarou stared at him in surprise, mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes darted to the others, as if doubting the reality before him, and received varying gestures of encouragement in return. Even the closet in the corner radiated a ‘don’t give up!’ vibe.

  


“I-I dunno know what to say…” he uttered bashfully, the faint tremble in his voice betraying his outward composure. “Thanks, guys. Especially you, Yumeno-san.”

  


The magician returned to a sitting position. “I-It’s nothing,” she replied, only a light flush in her expression. “A-All in a day's work for a mage as amazing as me.”

  


Tsumugi went back to her spot and opened a packet of pocky sticks. “Well, it's your turn now, Yumeno-san. Who’re you gonna ask?”

  


“Nyeh...I’m tired, so…” Himiko lazily pointed at Maki. “Harukawa, I dare you to carry me back to my room!”

  


“Hey, you should ask truth or dare first—”

  


“It's fine,” The brunette got up and scooped the pleased Himiko onto her back, “I don't mind. I'll be right back.”

  


True to her word, Maki returned to the room in record time. Kaito must’ve said something unnecessary upon her return, because when she passed the closet, she suddenly gave it a rough shove before going back to her spot. Shuuichi pretended he didn’t see Kokichi use his phone to record the astronaut-in-training’s indignant shriek.

  


“I guess it’s my turn now.” Maki fidgeted with one of her twintails. “Shirogane, truth or dare.”

  


“Eh? Me?” the cosplayer asked in surprise. “Um...truth…?”

  


“...Come here for a sec.”

  


Curiously, Tsumugi sat at Maki’s unoccupied right. The brunette whispered something into her ear with— if Shuuichi wasn’t seeing things— reddened cheeks. Teal eyes lit up in elation.

  


“Oh, defini— Wait, I guess he _might_ but it’s hard to say…” Tsumugi rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she dreamily stared off into the distance.

  


“Hm? Shirogane-chan’s gone into fangirl mode.” A mischievous grin formed on Kokichi’s face. “Is it ‘cause Harumaki-chan asked her something about the space idiot?”

  


“Wha— Do you want to die?!” Maki glared at the Supreme Leader, though the effect was dampened by her blush. “I did _not_ ask her something about that idiot!”

  


“Could you guys stop calling me an idiot?! I have a name, y’know!”

  


“There, there, Harukawa-san,” the cosplayer interjected, having snapped out of her trance. “We can talk about it later in my room, okay? Now then, it looks like it’s my turn...”

  


With the change in subject, the room eventually settled down as Tsumugi picked the next person. The pocky stick in her hand pointed from Kirumi to Maki to Kokichi before landing on…

  


“Saihara-kun! Truth or dare?”

  


Shuuichi startled from her suspicious enthusiasm. “Ah, um...dare.”

  


His answer only made her more eager. “Upupu…” she laughed, clearly up to something, “I dare you...to play the pocky game with anyone in this room!”

  


“Huh?!”

  


Unperturbed by his reaction, she added, “That means you can play it with me, Harukawa-san, Toujou-san...” She paused, “or if you swing the other way, there’s Amami-kun, Ouma-kun, and—”

  


“Me!” Kaito exclaimed.

  


“Yeah, him!” Tsumugi finished. A groan came from the closet.

  


“B-But isn’t this a bit much?” the detective argued, flustered for obvious reasons.

  


The cosplayer had none of it. “Don’t worry about it! It’s just a dare; no one’s gonna hold it against you or anything.” She pushed her glasses up proudly, as if she had just executed her master plan without a hitch.

  


Shuuichi sighed and accepted the pocky stick being offered to him. Everyone watched as he turned his body to face his left.

  


“Ouma-kun, do you mind playing with me?”

  


Kokichi moved so that they were sitting face-to-face. “Sure thing, Saihara-chan! Anything for my beloved boyfriend!”

  


Gasps filled the room. Shuuichi placed the coated end of the pocky stick in the Supreme Leader’s mouth before biting onto the plain end himself. With a small nod, they began to eat the biscuit, reducing the distance between them until their noses brushed. Kokichi smirked. When there was only enough pocky for one more bite, he halted in his advances and sent him a teasing look. Shuuichi huffed in response and took the last bite. All he could taste was grape.

  


“Mmm, that was the best pocky I’ve ever eaten!” The liar said after they parted. “Shirogane-chan, gimme the rest!”

  


“I knew it! You guys were dating after all!” Tsumugi pointed at them accusingly. “My OTP detector is never off!”

  


Shuuichi scratched his head, embarrassed. “Haha, yeah, we’ve been together since the summer of our first year. When I asked Ouma-kun earlier if he minded that I tell you all something, I was talking about our relationship.”

  


“So it’s been a few months since you two got together,” Kirumi noted. “May I ask why you kept your relationship a secret until now?”

  


“W-Well, that’s because—”

  


“That’s obviously because I didn’t wanna share my beloved Saihara-chan,” Kokichi interrupted with arms crossed, looking away like he was mad. “Besides, you were all gonna bother him with questions and stuff about our relationship anyway, so why bother?”

  


A loud bang caught everyone’s attention. It originated from the closet.

  


“Like _hell_ we would!” Kaito’s voice boomed despite the physical barrier. “I dunno what you think about us, Ouma, but if you think we’ll judge you two just because you’re dating, you’re underestimating your classmates!”

  


Shuuichi’s eyes widened.

  


“He’s right, y’know,” Rantarou spoke up, looking at the Supreme Leader. “I understand why you kept it a secret, but we would’ve understood had you told us sooner.”

  


Unnoticed by many, Kokichi’s shoulders relaxed.

  


“Doubt is natural. That has been proven earlier.” Kirumi smiled compassionately. “But I’d like to request that you have more faith in us.”

  


“Yeah! I’m sure the others would be happy for you both if you told them,” Tsumugi insisted.

  


The only one who had yet to speak was Maki. She studied the couple for a moment, expression unreadable, before saying, “Nobody cares if you’re both guys.”

  


All at once, relief washed over Shuuichi. When he and Kokichi got together, he hadn’t felt comfortable with telling his classmates, and his boyfriend had respected his decision. But recently, the guilt of keeping a secret from the people that he called his friends had been gnawing at him, weighing on his conscience. Before Tsumugi knocked on his door, he had been thinking about telling his boyfriend that he was ready to reveal their relationship. Now, he couldn’t be more grateful towards the simple game known as truth or dare.

  


“Th-Thank you, everyone, for understanding.” The detective blinked away the tears forming in his eyes and faced the closet. “Thank you, Momota—”

  


“ _Finally!_ ” Kaito burst out of the furniture. “Took you all long enough. It was getting stuffy in there.”

  


Tsumugi blinked. “Wait, so—”

  


“The dare was that he couldn’t get out of the closet until someone said his name,” Kokichi cackled.

  


There was a brief silence before everyone started laughing, Shuuichi included. Kaito started whining to Maki that he was being made fun of, but he received a ruthlessly cold shoulder, rubbing salt into his wounded pride. Amidst the merriment, a hand grasped his, and the detective didn’t need to think twice before giving it a gentle squeeze, taking comfort in its warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> MomoToujou has become one of my platonic OTPs because of a certain salty snack. I want more SaiToujou though.  
> ~Panda


End file.
